


You're my escape

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Ambiguous/Open Ending, But not explicit, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Prison Sex, Taking a beating, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, cait and sara are bffs, so are cisco and sucre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe... Luckily, indeed, if things go right, if Michael’s plan doesn’t fail, if they make it to the day of the escape and actually are able to disappear before they’re caught, then maybe they’ll even sort out a future together.</p><p>Day 1 of Flashvibe Summer Week: Any AU - Prison AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my escape

**Author's Note:**

> For today, I was initially gonna write an AU that was going to take its own course later, but I couldn’t get the first chapter in time so instead I came up with this which had been tempting me since a while ago.
> 
> A friend of mine suggested me to write a Prison Break/The Flash crossover and it inspired a mash-up of the two shows (kinda? xD), instead. Also, I remembered the episode of Legends where Mick and Ray were incarcerated in Russia and there’s as well a bit of influence of it on this short piece I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Happy Flashvibe Week! (Finally).

“Don’t worry, alright. Scofield will get us out of here,” Cisco comforts.

“He better does," Barry clarifies. "His brother is scheduled to be executed next week. He must be working on his master plan.”

“Yeah.” Cisco moves on his bed to he can take a look towards Sucre and Scofield’s cell. “He is, indeed. Now. Sucre is on watching mode. Michael must be in the pipeline.”

Barry just winces in pain. His bruised and formerly bleeding cheek looks better now that Dr. Snow and Dr. Tancredi fixed him, but it certainly still hurts.

Cisco gets off his bed on the top and sits on the edge of Barry’s own. His look is of disapproval but also concern. “You really shouldn’t have taken that beating for me.”

“Yes, I did. You did the same for me when I was just brought in and that douche Bagwell tried to hit on me.”

“That was different; I could handle it.”

“And I _am_ handling it!”

“This guy was going to kill you if guards didn’t show up.”

“But they did. And Michael’s crush and her friend treated me really well and you’re fine so it was worth it.”

Cisco’s lip curls up almost unnoticeably. He hovers over Barry expectantly.

“Someone might see,” Barry immediately points out, even when at two in the morning most prisoners should be asleep. If they’ve both earned beatings and fights over other things, he can’t imagine their lives in this homophobic hellish place the Fox River Penitentiary is.

“Right.” Cisco stands up and rolls down the sheet they keep tied to the wall in case they need privacy. When he turns around, Barry’s expression is amused.

“Really, if someone is awake and they see our improvised curtain what do you think they’ll believe we’re doing?”

“Hopefully, they won’t ever notice. And even more hopefully, we’ll be out of here soon.”

Barry nods and he’s content when Cisco’s weight is back on him.

This originally started because they needed it –The contact, the affection, the distress. Not for anything else. But now they both know they don’t need to be craving one of those things to allow themselves to open up and _feel_.

Cisco’s hands trace Barry’s covered chest and torso and he sighs in frustration when Barry grimaces at the touch because of the wounds under the gray layer of cloth.

“You really shouldn’t have done that, Barry,” he whispers before he leans in and places a kiss on Barry’s lips.

The sex is quiet and slow, but they’ll take what they can get and that’s equal to squeaking beds, just a white sheet shielding them from the guard’s witnessing and punishing them, suppressed moans against their will and honest gentleness in every touch. It’s better than nothing and it’s actually nice and caring. It’s heartening to know that they don’t have to be afraid the other will cross a line they don’t want to or that they’ll be pushed to do something just because of their unconventional circumstances.

Maybe... Luckily, indeed, if things go right, if Michael’s plan doesn’t fail, if they make it to the day of the escape and actually are able to disappear before they’re caught, then maybe they’ll even sort out a future together.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Sucre and Cisco are really good friends because they’re both full of love and loyal and they totally speak Spanish without Barry or Michael understanding anything of it.
> 
> If you enjoyed this and maybe other of my fanfics, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
